Brillo Labial con Sabor Frutal
by Anniih
Summary: ―Rose ―Emily la llama, ella la observa mientras acomoda la almohada bajo su nuca―, lo que puede hacer un brillo labial, ¿no lo crees? *Nyo's: USA y UK, SemiLemon lésbico*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias: **Relación sexual lésbica. Es un semilemon…creo, no hice mucho esfuerzo en escribirlo. Nyotalia.  
**Parejas: **Nyo!USA y Nyo!UK = Emily y Rose.

_No hice ningún marcaje de orden. En una relación lésbica no existe el orden, si crees que una hace de "hombre" tomando la iniciativa, poniéndose un pene. Eso ocurre en la vestimenta en los pocos casos y quizás un juego sexual que es compartido por ambas. Hay dos vaginas, las cuales se deben estimular del mismo modo, no simplemente metiendo un dedo. O sea, todavía existe gente que no sabe para qué sirve el clítoris__. _

'_Suponer que una de las dos mujeres debe anular automáticamente su vagina para ir a la cama con otra mujer es querer, heterosexualizar una relación que no es heterosexual.'_

_Para eso mejor pongo un hombre._

.

* * *

**Brillo Labial con Sabor Frutal**

**.**

Es el nuevo labial comprado de la inglesa al ver los catálogos de las revistas de belleza. Desde hace tres semanas su mejor labial se le acabó, sintiendo sus labios secos, partidos por el frío de Londres. Tenerlos mal cuidado no le agradaba para nada, ni con su propia saliva al mojarlos los suavizaba. Estaba desesperada usando recetas antiguas contra la resequedad de sus labios, incluso averiguar si su Reina tendría un brillo labial, aunque lo dudaba en esplendor.

Pero al fin su amoroso brillo labial con sabor llegó a sus delicadas y elegantes manos.

Lo prueba destapando la tapa donde va el pincel untado en el líquido viscoso de color rojo suave, deslizándolo en sus finos labios frente al espejo de su habitación. El matiz propone poder en su color natural embelleciendo las facciones de su rostro y el resalto de sus ojos verdes escondidos detrás de sus lentes. Comienza hacer ejercicios con los labios al tener la mezcla sobre, cerrando el brillo labial. Degusta el nuevo sabor adquirido, diferente al anterior.

Dulce. Refrescante. Inherente.

Surca una sonrisa, rectando su espalda. Quiere parecer a las modelos de alta costura, aunque ellas no tenga mucho por aquí ni por allá. Gracias al cielo el tamaño de sus pechos es normal, ni exagerados como los de Rusia, ni planos como los de…eh… ¿alguien los tendrá planos? Claro, su pequeña hermana micronación. Y por supuesto, a la estadounidense le gustan. Oh bueno, le gusta todo, incluso darles palmadas sutiles a sus nalgas porque le divierte ver como se mueven después del golpe.

Suelta una risa suave al recordarla. Continúa observándose en el espejo, arreglando las hebras doradas de su cabello sobre sus hombros, y ver si el color de sus labios realmente resalta ante su vestimenta.

― ¡Rose! ―su nombre es proclamado afuera de su residencia, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de Estados Unidos. ¿Qué hace aquí? No tenía idea que venía hoy.

Le avisa que enseguida baja, pero Emily se adelanta abriendo la puerta con las llaves que ella le entregó, para que viniera cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Alza la voz avisando encontrarse en su cuarto, sirviendo como guía para la menor.

Se asoma saludando enérgica, divisando la pose admirada en el reflejo, lo cual sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco.

―Lindas piernas. ―entrando, piropea la americana dejando de mirarle la desnudes de las extremidades, únicamente vestidas por una falda blanca.

―Gracias ―ladea la cabeza, acortejando, recibiendo el beso de las buenas tardes en la boca―. ¿Qué haces por acá?

―Mis superiores vinieron por cosas económicas, así que aproveché. ―contesta sentándose en la cama como estando en su casa.

En eso, Inglaterra recuerda algo importante. Busca en sus muebles con cajones, revisando en encontrar el sostenedor que le regaló la francesa, porque a ella le había quedado grande, pensando que quizás a su amiga británica le quedaría bien. De igual modo le sobra.

Se lo entrega a Emily, quien pestañea preguntando por qué Marianne se compró una talla más grande y se la regaló a Rose, si casi son de la misma talla. No las entiende. Sin darles más vuelta al asunto, se lo prueba sobre su camisa de jardinería, quedándole justo, sin percatarse en los pensamientos ingleses.

A Emily no le debió alimentar con tanto pollo cuando era su colonia.

Se lo quita y lo deja doblado sobre el colchado de la cama, para llevárselo más tarde.

Luego queda observando las diferencias de ambas, confundiéndose y pareciéndole gracioso. El país europeo se fija en lo mismo.

― ¿Por qué llevas pantalones?

―Pensé que haría frío.

―Las cosas se invirtieron. ―menciona naciendo una sonrisa, porque es verdad. Comúnmente la más destapada es la estadounidense.

La última nota algo extraño en los labios de Rose, como si brillaran con un tono diferente. Enseguida saborea sus propios labios después de haberla besado al entrar, percibiendo el sabor que no lo percató antes.

¿Brillo? Sí, acierta. Uno nuevo dentro del catálogo. Suave sabor frutal con extra brillo para sorprender.

Quiere ver ese brillo labial, también desea probarlo, ya que en todo el viaje ninguno de sus superiores traía uno…y no era por ser hombres, pero debieron bajarse e ir a comprar. No era tan complicado.

La mayor se sienta a su lado entregándole el labial. Se lo aplica al instante preguntando como se ve. Bien, linda como siempre.

Se sonroja por el alago diciendo no parecer un _príncipe_ con esas palabras, deteniéndose mientras sostiene el objeto de belleza. En silencio, mira a Rose y mira el labial. Se le ocurre una buena idea.

― ¿A qué quiere jugar, _darling_? ―la nación mayor se cruza de brazos arqueando una ceja, sabiendo la clase de juego con ese labial. No le parece nada de mal.

―Empiezo primero. ―menea el pequeño frasco sin soltar la felicidad.

Destapaba, saca la mejor mezcla del pincel deslizando cuidadosamente sobre los músculos carnosos entreabiertos, dándoles color e iluminación. Arriba y abajo, terminando. Inglaterra los junta, anivelando cuando su cara es tomada por las manos de Estados Unidos, sembrando los contrarios.

Los hace bailar succionando el sabor frutal del labial, tan dulce que le costaría despegarse en dejarle la boca, liberando su anhelo en morder mientras es correspondida con fervor, hasta agotar su aire. Se aleja catando la esencia que queda en los suyos por besarla.

Es turno de la inglesa, pero primero se quita los lentes. Estorban.

Mueve muy bien el pincel en el interior del frasco ante la ansiosa mirada azul, recibiendo bajo ella, el líquido viscoso rojo suave delinearse por cada contorno de sus labios, dejar nada afuera. Cierra el labial, envolviendo el cuello de la menor en acortar los centímetros que las alejan, depositando suavemente y con lentitud el ósculo, con sus alientos chocando, sintiéndolos tibios.

Aunque Emily suele ser impaciente, esta vez espera con calma, porque Rose sabe jugar y disfrutar cada segundo de sus muestras de cariño. Si lo haces rápido, no lograras disfrutar. Lento, es más delicioso, como el sabor impregnado en sus paladares, aumento la temperatura en el interior.

Profundiza. Entrelazan sus lenguas. Emiten quejidos. La respiración se complica y le impiden seguir.

Al verse reflejadas en cada uno de sus colores contrastados, comparten la sonrisa y el gusto de volver a unir sus néctar.

El juego cambia.

La rubia de cabello largo afirma los costados del rostro norteamericano, posándose sobre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Las separa, simplemente para estar encima y ser un poco más alta, mientras su cintura yacen las palmas de su amante, que ascienden en desaparecer esas cintas amarradas en su cabello, liberándole la soltura.

Las hebras de oro caen sobre todo el camino de la espalda.

Estados Unidos muerde con picardía el labio inferior de Inglaterra, ésta ríe para sí misma devolviéndole el gesto, aumentando el nivel de la pasión, cuando la menor le sostiene firme la cintura en recostarla sobre la cama de dos cuerpos.

Extienden los brazos. Abren las manos. La mayor posee el labial aún, sintiendo los dedos diferentes a los suyos tomarlo y acariciarle, cuyos besos bajan al mentón y al cuello, alzando al mínimo su cola cuando la pierna británica se interpone entre su entrepierna.

Se incorpora deleitándose con la posición de la inglesa. Le ayuda a sentarse para proseguir con la devoración de labios, hurgando encima de la piel blanquecina en despojarle la camiseta al salir envolviendo las uñas.

A ropa interior, hace lo mismo. Le quita la camisa jardinera, abrazándola enseguida, apoyando sus manos en la espalda estadounidense sin intenciones todavía en arrebatarle el sujetador. Únicamente la invita a la posición anterior, recostándose juntas, tocándose, delineando cada contorno que les forma la femenina figura.

Alza la espalda. Las manos de Emily se introducen abajo, desabrochando el sujetador. Se inclina para atrás dejando de lado aquella prenda, divisando los botones rosas unidos a la piel europea. Destapa el brillo labial, creando suaves masajes desde la clavícula al vientre, provocando suspiros en ella. No se le olvida darle el sabor frutal a los pezones y sus alrededores, tomando entre sus manos los bordes iniciales de la falda para quitársela, aprovechando en rozar las largas piernas contra sus yemas.

Hoy Rose, usa unas bragas celestes con lindos diseños floreados.

Una vez más beso en la boca. Suave, delicioso, apacible, lo necesario para ir viajando por tierras anglosajonas, por el camino marcado por el líquido labial.

Estados Unidos va en línea recta siguiendo el sabor dulce hasta el vientre, sin usar mucho las manos. Sube por el mismo camino escuchando los placeres dados por sus acciones de delicadeza, removiendo la mezcla para no dejar pegajoso.

Los senos se erizan al contacto con la boca de la menor. El torso se levanta y regresa al respirar extasiada, sintiendo el fluido salival humedeciendo sus puntos sensibles, y el hálito tibio.

Abre los parpados, porque la de cabello ondulado ha pausado. La ve apoyada entremedio de sus pechos, con una sonrisa, susurrando en ser su turno.

Hacen el cambio y el robo del labial. Rose tiene el mando ahora en arrebatarle los gemidos por cada siembra de sus besos, copiando e ideando exactamente lo echo por su antigua colonia y actual amante.

La libera de la prisión del sostenedor. Desliza el pincel sin mayor esfuerzo, dejando su mano llevar por el recorrido de la piel desnuda. Acaba dejando a un lado el brillo labial, disponiéndose en besar la frente de Emily como punto de partida, ascendiendo en mostrar su órgano húmedo, ordenándose con una mano su cabello largo al ser molesto en interrumpir en la trayectoria.

Al llegar sobre los pantalones, desabrocha y los baja lentamente, quitándole también el calzado.

Las dos semidesnudas.

Se inclina al lugar que no ha besado ni gozado, los bustos exuberantes de la americana, quien presiona los labios en no dejar salir su voz. Igualmente la sensación de placer es más poderosa, exhibiendo la verdad de sus sentidos. Posterior, el ósculo renace en sus paladares, uniendo sus cuerpos.

Jadean.

La mano inglesa recorre masajeando los hombros de la menor, luego sus pechos, su cintura, su pierna derecha. Se acomoda en poder tocarle la extremidad nombrada, desde la rodilla a más arriba de los muslos, una y otra vez, desviándose por corto tiempo en la intimidad oculta dentro de la tela, a lo que la de orbes azules pide que le toque más. Obedece.

Movimientos suaves, circulares, de arriba hacia abajo. Se separa. Toma entre sus dedos la única ropa interior puesta, bajándolas al salir por los pies.

La joven estadounidense se alza en alcanzar la misma prenda escondiendo la parte íntima inglesa, quitándosela con ayuda, regresando a compartir sus labios.

Entremedio de besos, ambas se tocan con sumo cuidado en encontrar sus clítoris, estimulándose adecuadamente sin excesos. No obstante, por la incomodidad de Emily, deja que solo Rose la excite por el momento. Luego será su turno.

Gime girando la cabeza. Su cuello solitario es quemado por la boca de la mayor, sintiendo los dedos sin adentrarse en su feminidad, todavía acariciando ese pequeño órgano que se ha erectado, el cual da más placer que una penetración.

Se muerde el labio. Es tan delicioso que perdería la cabeza, sobretodo cuando sus nervios aumentan de buena manera.

― ¿Lo introduzco? ―pregunta Inglaterra recibiendo con corto y afirmativo sí.

Entonces lo hace con el índice sin ser brusca, porque a ninguna mujer le gustaría que fuese así. Despacito y delicado, humedeciéndose a causa de la lubricación contra la elasticidad cálida.

Emily ladea el rostro hacia Rose. Acerca mordiéndole el lóbulo y respirándole en el oído, haciéndola estremecer pero sin dejar de introducir y sacar su dígito, al ferviente ritmo en darle freno.

Entusiasmada, coge la silueta de la mayor, poniéndose encima de ella, besándola con arrebatos y susurros llenos de delirios, siendo más osada en tocarle y jugar con sus pezones, mientras se dedica en el trabajo de frotarle el clítoris con los dedos, sin presionar con fuerza, solo conociendo cuánto deleite existe en ese lugar.

Succiona saboreando. A pesar de no tener cercana el habla de la mayor, la oye jadear, y eso es bueno. Se la imagina sonrojada y hermosa. Siempre le ha parecido hermosa, la más bonita de toda Inglaterra. No, de todo el mundo. Ella es perfecta, puede sentir su calor, su amistad, su amor, su apoyo. La ama por montones que no sabe cuándo fue exactamente que la empezó amar, ni como llegaron ha convertirse en pareja sin que ninguna haya pedido una formalización de la relación. Ninguna dijo _"Sé mi novia"_. Simplemente ocurrió. Pero no importa mucho esa palabra, vale con solo conocer lo que sienten y sus sueños proyectados a futuro.

―Ahh… ―la primera vocal del abecedario es de Rose al sentir el dedo adentrarse en su interior, comenzando a moverse libremente, de adentro hacia afuera, más cuando la estadounidense sube en buscarle el aliento.

Manteniéndose ahí, la suelta, removiendo sus piernas. Las dos se remueven quedando con sus entrepiernas pegadas sobre los muslos. Menean sus caderas. Sus dedos se pierden en sus cabellos al controlar el ritmo de los besos, ladeando sus cabezas de un lado para otro con todo el frenesí exuberante, girando sobre la cama, sintiéndose unas locas escapadas del manicomio.

Les gusta ser unas locas en amarse, o no tendría sentido divertirse de esta manera haciendo el amor con sus mismos sexos.

Un tanto desordenadas por parte de sus cabelleras rubias, se sientan expandiendo sus piernas a cada lado, hallando el modo de juntar y hacer una sus intimidades.

Se llaman. Se miran. Ambas sonrojadas y acaloradas.

Se acercan posando una pierna sobre la otra para no chocar ni sentirse lejanas. Inglaterra se arregla el cabello hacia atrás. Estados Unidos se quita los mechones que le molestan la visualización.

Juntas, se frotan. Se acarician el abdomen mientras se mueven con lujuria y pasión, admirando como sus órganos femeninos entrechocan con suavidad, compartiendo el jugo significativo de estar excitadas.

Se encuentran cálidas. Una gran cordialidad en mostrarse el afecto de este día, hablando para no quedar calladas y no solamente oír jadeos y gemidos solo por acostarse.

―E-Emily… ¿có-cómo te sientes…? ―cierra los ojos, alejando la mano para poder sostenerse en la cama.

―U-Un poco más ―responde copiando en sostenerse. Hace la cabeza para atrás perdiendo la noción de la realidad―… Un poco más…y…y…

―Ahhh…yo también… ―está igual. No resistirán más minutos. El orgasmo ya viene en camino para la pareja, para poder sentirse bien y confortables.

El roce entre sus genitales se vuelve más rápido, como la voz apunto de estallar.

El éxtasis se aproxima y el calor emanando a toda la habitación es clara muestra del final. No podrán seguir.

Sus sentidos se nublan. Juntas alcanzan el orgasmo deteniendo sus movimientos de amor, intentando regular la respiración, sintiendo sus extremidades temblar por aquel ejercicio mencionado.

A Emily le tiemblan mucho. Mantener los brazos sujetando su cuerpo ya no puede, y cae para atrás, cansadísima. Se siente literalmente muerta, viendo a la mayor acurrucarse a su lado con la frente sudada. Bueno, ella también tiene sudor por toda la piel, inflando y desinflando el pecho.

Suspira tocándose la sien, luego todo el rostro y los labios. Los labios…

―Rose ―la llama, ella la observa mientras acomoda la almohada bajo su nuca―, lo que puede hacer un brillo labial, ¿no lo crees?

La mayor pestañea recibiendo una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa de lado. Sí, tiene razón. Ese brillo labial sabor frutal es peligroso, porque solamente lo utilizará al estar en compañía de la joven nación y a solas, por precaución. De acuerdo, tampoco hay que ser paranoica. El labial solo resulta entre las dos.

―Oye ―menciona la británica girando hacia su compañera―, ¿te quedarás hoy?

― ¿Uhm? ―lo piensa, tendría que hablar con sus superiores y no quiere levantarse en llamarlos a sus celulares― No lo sé.

―Por favor~. ―suplica con gestos y con el semblante, jugando con un mechón de la menor.

¿En verdad desea tanto que se quede?

―Si me lo pides así, ¡obvio que sí! ―exclama enérgica sin importarle las opiniones de sus jefes. Se quedará aquí con Rose, sí o sí, para disfrutar de un buen sueño, abrazadas bajo las sábanas.

En ese momento de ambiente tranquilo y pacífico…

―_Lady England! His Majesty the urgent need! _

― ¡Mi Reina! ―exclama sobresaltada al escuchar el aviso afuera de su residencia en un mal momento…desnudas.

Emily también sobresalta sin mucho esfuerzo de levantarse, porque está cansada y sus músculos no le responderán para vestirse y recibir a la _señora inmortal._

Rose la intenta levantar jalándola del brazo, es imposible. Por lo menos que haga un esfuerzo en sentarse, ella le ayudará en vestirla. Pero por favor, un poco de esfuerzo no le hará mal.

Se apresuran en colocarse sus prendas, teniendo dificultad en equivocarse una y otra vez, pensando que quizás la Reina, entrará por esa puerta y se llevará una grata sorpresa.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Es mí primer semilemon lésbico, aunque no tiene mucho de mi esfuerzo. Solo lo escribí…escribiendo.

Muchas creen que existe una que lleva el mando en el sexo. No. Obviamente va haber una más osada que la otra, pero no por eso debe convertirse una especie de "hombre" para estimular a la mujer, imaginando que solo con unos par dedos la estimulan, y eso sería todo. Hay niñas que se visten de hombre, como hetero y homosexuales, pero eso va en la comodidad. Las dos tienen la misma anatomía, las dos tienen vaginas. La dos son mujeres, no una mujer que deba hacer de "hombre" censurando su vagina para poder dar placer a su otra mujer. Para eso mejor que consiga un pene.

Y esto sucede por el hentai lésbico y los doujinshis. Expresan mal una relación de dos mujeres en la sociedad asiática, como llamar "Neko" y "Tachi", al igual que entre dos hombres.

Como dice allá arriba: _heterosexualizar una relación que no es heterosexual._

Y si alguien se molesta por mi comentario, lo siento, pero es la verdad de la realidad, y respeto tu opinión, no todos pensamos iguales. Me gusta ver las cosas de modo racional. Y si alguien es mayor de edad, debería darse el lujo de ver una pornografía lésbica por unos minutos. Tampoco estoy diciendo que lo vea seguido (xD), pero ya siendo grandota, siempre va estar la primera porno en tu vida, y la tendrás que verla con la pareja, sea quien sea. Y dirás… "¿Eso se puede? No lo sabía…" sí…pasa eso -.-

Aparte de eso, espero que les haya gustado el semilemon de la pareja. No sé si volveré a escribir un lemon o lime o no sé.

Eso.

Saludos, cuídense!


End file.
